You Are My Somebody
by Azusa.Higarashi-kun
Summary: "Sora?.." "Yes Roxas?" "Do you...ever feel that your life isn't worth living?..." [[originally posted on Quizilla as queenbee1494; remodified and reposted]] Shonen-ai / Mild Angst / SoraxRoxas


**Previously published on my old Quizilla account (queenbee1494) on 7/28/09. This version has been modified after carefully reviewing the errors of the original version with additional detail. Please enjoy and notify me of any spelling and grammar errors so that I may alter them~ Azusa-kun aka "pandasayori".**

* * *

"Hey…Sora?"

"Yes Roxas?"

A light-haired blonde slowly sat up Sora's bed, an unnerving feeling taking control as his clouded-blue hues gazed over at the seemingly identical male across from him. "Do you…" He started cautiously. "Do you ever get the feeling...that your life was not worth living?" he asked him, beginning to feel rather unsure about the potential answer he would receive from his counterpart.

Sora looked over at Roxas, confusion and shock appearing on his usually cheerful face. "Why are you asking me this?" He carefully responded frowning at he noted the other looking away from his gaze. Roxas could only sigh as he turned his attention away from Sora, not being able to look at him as he coldly muttered.

"Because I feel that I have nothing to live for..."

_Nothing else to live for?… But._. This caused the Keyblade wielder to succumb to silence. Without his ability to speak, he felt helpless and pitiful against the sudden harshness of the blonde's words. Sora couldn't comprehend what was currently going on, but the feeling of unease began to tug sharply at his heart. The piercing sensation caused it's rhythm to slow just as his mouth began to open, desperately wanting to say something. Anything! _What is going on?.._

"I'm sorry, Sora." Roxas murmured quietly as he began to scramble off the bed. He couldn't bare to be close to the brunette in his current state. Without looking back and without an ounce of hesitation the blonde continued out the door and down the hall, leaving Sora to sink further into distraught._ But Roxas, you do have something to live for…._ Sora begain to think as the first of his tears begin to slide down his face.

"Roxas….." He finally managed to say, shaking with uncontrollable emotion. Wet stains began to appear against the thin sheets of the bedspread once the tears fell from his chin. Slender fingers gripping tightly into them, as if seeking some relief from this new reality. "Roxas...wai-" And without hesitation, the dark haired boy began to run out towards the streets of Twilight Town. Calling out for the only person that could ever make him feel whole again.

"ROOOXXAASSSS!"

* * *

Sora had been searching around for the other boy for what seemed like hours before he managed to locate the sandlot. The locals in town only gave small clues about them seeing Roxas around yesterday, which didn't help the frustrated brunette in any way. Something was wrong. This wasn't the Roxas that he was used to seeing. _That's it, by the time I find him…_. Sora tried his hardest to push that thought out of his head. _No! He's not that kind of person!_ He tried desperately to convince himself of the inevitable faith that was beginning to consume his mind. _Roxas would never-_

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?!"

Seifer Almasy. Sora knew the sound of his voice anywhere. As he turned to face a young man clad in a white coat, seemingly bulky pants, heavy duty boots, and a black beanie securing his short blonde hair. The leader of the Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee, Seifer. "Why the hell are you crying?!" He snapped as he swaggered over in a highly irritated manner. Something had obviously gone wrong within the Committee before Sora crossed his path. It was possible that Fuu and Rai had found another way to light his already short fuse.

Sora could only flinch from the harshness of his tone, quickly wiping his tear stained face and looking down at the dusty pavement beneath them. How was he supposed to explain his emotional state to the one person who could care less about anyone but himself? "Roxas..." His mouth whispered softly, slowly beginning to feel numb as his previous thought began to sink in.

"What?!" Seifer's voice barked as he loomed in front of Sora, leaning down with narrowed eyes as he watched him curiously. "What about Roxas?"

"Have..," Sora tried his hardest not to cry, not wanting to rely on Seifer for anything. "Have you seen him?"

Seifer crossed his arms and growled. "Maybe I have, maybe I haven-"

"Seifer please!" Sora cried out, his emotions getting the better of him as he snapped to look up. His eyes began to plead as he unknowingly placed his hands on the material that covered the taller male's sculpted figure. "Please!" He began to beg, feeling himself shaking as his fingers began to grip onto Seifer's jacket for gravitational support. "Tell me...Have you seen him?!"

As if seizing a moment, a smirk slowly appeared on the Committee leader's thin lips. His large hands slowly framing Sora small face, a malicious chuckle surrounding them as he spoke in a lower voice. "And if I have?"

Sora couldn't believe this._ He can't be...he isn't.._

"You…bastard!" Sora cried out as he broke away from Seifer's grasp, quickly letting go of his jacket and taking a few steps back. "There's no way I would ever-"

"If I tell you where he is, you have to do something form me." Seifer quickly stated, his smirk becoming rather devilish as he crossed his arms just above his visible mid-drift. "That's the only way I'm willing to give you any information."

_So that is what he wants..._ Sora thought to himself as he stared at the male in his eye. His hesitation carried on for a few minutes more, managing to swallow his pride as well as his guilt before quietly speaking. "Ok…but PLEASE! Tell me where he is!"

Seifer then casually pointed behind him, his previous expression faiding. "He was headed towards Station Heights not long ago."

"Thank you!" Sora wailed as she started to head towards the train station, only to widen his eyes as he felt the strength of the male's hand against his arm quickly turn him around. The blonde's possessive stare seemed to frighten the brunette. Seifer then smiled down at him, winking briefly before letting him go and walking away.

"Remember, you _owe_ me."

* * *

When Sora had arrived at the Station, Roxas was leaning over the balcony. The sight of the blonde made his heart feel with an immense warmth, bringing a brief smile to his face as he took a step closer to him. Time slowed down. In an instant his heart felt heavy with lead, staring soullessly as he watched his counterpart beginning to fall into the endless ocean. Not even considering the outcome, responding on sheer desperation to reach him, Sora ran.

"ROXAAAS!"

Upon reaching the balcony, he dove in after the other boy, barely managing to miss the rocks below him. Once surfacing, he frantically started looking around, praying that Roxas had missed the rocks, just as he had. But, he couldn't find him…_ Roxas!_ He screamed in his mind. _Where are-_ Suddenly, he felt himself being pulled under. Sora looked down and quickly noticed the seaweed that had wrapped itself around both of his ankles, making it extremely difficult for him to move upwards. The slender, green fingers of the sea had him in their grasps, and their intentions were deadly at this point. His hands began to fumble miserably with the tangled seaweed, lungs burning, aching for the slightest amount of oxygen and his heart beating madly to continue to supply him with life. _No! This can't be happening!_

Sora continued to try to dislodge himself from the ominous grip, but the watery Grim Reaper would not lessen it's hold against him. _I have to keep going! I have..to find...Rox..as... _Giving into his body's needs, he exhaled. The piercing cold of the ocean water filling his mouth as his lungs took in a deep breath. The world as he knew it began to faid and his body began to dull with the increasing cold. His vision turning slowly turning black as he stared up at the last hint of blue from the sky above.

_Roxas….wherever you are…._ Sora thought as his eyes began to close. _ Just know…I love you…_

And then, everything went black.

* * *

"Roxas….why did you jump?"

"Why did you follow me?"

Sora looked over as Roxas, who lay in his embrace on the ocean shore. A familiar warmth shined within his darkened blue eyes, speaking with a gentle softness as he began to explain. "Because I could not bare to have you leave…not that way…"

Roxas curled up closer to Sora, painful tears forming in his eyes as he noticed the evenly painful tears sliding down the brunette's face. "It's ok Sora. It's ok..." He tried to whisper, frowning at his miserable attempt to comfort his counterpart.

"Not it's not!" Sora sobbed as he clutched the other boy's shirt. "Because we're both dead…"

Roxas buried his face in Sora's hair, glancing at the bodies that lay not far to away from where they were. Their hands were holding one another's. If anyone had managed to wonder onto the beach at that moment, it would have seemed as if they were sleeping peacefully, rather than what they truly were.

"Please Sora. Stop crying." Roxas said comfortingly as he held the spiritual from of his other half. "Please….."

"But…" Sora looked at the other with tear filled eyes. "I never got to tell you…I love you…"

_Sora..._ Roxas then leaned forward, his eyes warming as the tears that threatened to fall slid effortlessly down his paleness. "Sora, you just did." he kissed him passionately and whispered into the kiss the other returned. "I love you too."

The first rays of sunlight began to peak over the horizon, shining it's forgiving warmth onto the chilled flesh of their former bodies. After noticing this, Roxas slowly turned his attention to gaze at the sun once it was completely visible in the distance. "It's time to go Sora."

"Where are we going?" Sora asked, slightly confused as Roxas stood up.

The other boy offered his hand to Sora, who accepted it and stood up. "It's time to go home."

When the sun was high enough, they began to walk hand in hand along the beach, leaving only what once was a Nobody and a Keyblade master. Sora held onto Roxas' hand tighter as he felt himself being lifted upwards. A smile spread on his face as Roxas held him close.  
"Let's go home…."

_Home...as long as you are by my side..I will always be home. After all...you..are my somebody._


End file.
